


Two Surprises Part 2

by sir_kingsley



Series: Two Surprises [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out you are pregnant you return to the bunker only to find Dean with another woman. Heartbroken, you run away... but the Winchesters always find what they're looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So lots of request for a part 2 so here it is! I hope you all enjoy it!

You gazed over the produce stand with harsh scrutiny, your fingers drumming idly on your stomach. There were some things pregnant women weren’t supposed to eat. You knew that, you just didn’t know what. 

You picked up an orange. Oranges were good, right? They had vitamin C. That had to be somewhat healthy for babies. You were about to drop the fruit into your basket.  
Wait, what if the acid was bad for them? It couldn’t like… burn them, could it?

After a moment of deliberation, you carefully placed the orange back with all the others and settled on apples. Apples had to be safe.

You spent nearly an hour in the grocery store, repeating the same process as with the orange, wondering what you could eat and what you shouldn’t. On the way to the car you made a mental note to do some research later. 

A group of kids waved at you as you pulled into the motel parking lot. You waved back as you got out and gathered your groceries. 

The room was small with a tacky paisley bed spread and matching curtains. But it was clean and you didn’t wake up with odd bug bites or weird rashes. It was a lot nicer than most of the room you and the boys-

You shook the thought from your head. Nope. You weren’t going to think of them. Weren’t going to think of him.

You snatched up your wallet and walked to the main office. A kind woman in her sixties smiled at you as you pushed the front door open and the bells chimed. The smell of peppermint soothed your senses.

“What can I do for you. sweetie?” the woman asked as greeting.

“I just wanted to pay for my room in advance,” you said, drawing out a wad of cash.

The woman’s smile wilted. “Oh, leaving us, are you?”

“Yeah, I’m heading out early in the morning.” You knew better than to stay in one place for too long, just like you knew to use cash instead of credit. It’s how you had managed to stay ahead of the boys for two weeks. Assuming they were even looking for you. Dean had moved on after all. He might not want- 

“Where you off to?” the woman asked, jarring you from your depressing thoughts as she took the cash you offered.

“Oh, ugh, Indiana.”

“Got family there?”

“Yep,” you lied.

The woman continued to smile as she waited for the old machine to spit out your receipt and she handed it to you with your change. “Thank y-”

“So how far along are you?” she asked cheerfully.

You froze. “Ugh, excuse me?”

“How far along are you? Do you know what you’re having yet?”

Again, you froze, struggling to process her questions. “How… How did you-?”

“Oh, honey, at my age you just learn to recognize the signs. You haven’t taken your hand off your stomach since you stepped through the door.”

You looked down and were actually stunned to find your left hand splayed over your lower abdomen. You never even noticed before.

The old woman’s laughter drew your attention. “Don’t worry, hon, we’re all super protective of our first. So how long?”

“Ugh, seven weeks.”

The woman’s eyes glistened with cheer. “Well, I wish you and the little one all the best. Be safe, dear.”

“Thanks.”

You were just beginning to thaw when you entered your room. Amazing. She could tell just from your hand on your stomach. Were you really that transparent? Did you do it that often? 

You caught your reflection in the mirror over the dresser. Pursing your lips, you turned to your side and ran your hands down your stomach. You weren’t showing. You didn’t know when you would. 

Research, you thought. You needed to do research.

And that’s what you spent the rest of your day doing. You read website after website on pregnancy, prenatal care, what you should or shouldn’t’ eat, exercise that was safe for the fetus, pregnancy symptoms and when they would begin.

Night fell and you showered and got your bags ready for in the morning. You honestly didn’t know where you were heading tomorrow. The east was always beautiful this time of year. 

Images of saddening apple orchards and copper and gold leaves played in your mind as you prepared to settle into bed.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Your hand was immediately drawn to the gun hiding under your pillow. Very slowly, you crept toward the door, moving off to the side. 

The doorknob jiggled. There was symphony of little clicks and then the door began to creak open, moonlight flooding across the bedroom floor, highlighting the long shadow of the intruder. 

You stood rigid, tucked behind the open door. The stranger reached behind them to swing the door shut, revealing you but not seeing you. They took two more steps inside and you stepped forward and kicked out.

Your foot connected with the back of their knee, making it buckle and they began to sink. Adreneline was pumping madly throughout your body and you swung and roundhouse kicked the bastard in the head. They hit the floor hard and you aimed your gun.

“Who the hell are you?” you hissed.

They grunted. “(Y/N)? Is that you?”

Your heart stopped beating. “Dean?”

“What the hell, (Y/N)?” 

You flipped the light on and sure enough Dean Winchester was sprawled across your bedroom floor. He blinked into the harsh light and slowly sat up. He cupped his jaw and rubbed it gently. “You couldn’t just answer the door?” he grumbled.

What was he doing here? He couldn’t be here. He just couldn’t. You didn’t want to see him. You looked in his eyes and all you could see was him wrapped around another woman, hear his grunts and her moans. 

Your chest tightened so painfully you had to grab it. God, why was he here?

Dean’s eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. “(Y/N)? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” He reached out for you.

You jerked away violently. “Don’t touch me,” you snapped.

Dean let his hand drop. “(Y/N). I am so sorry. I-I know that doesn’t even begin to fix what I did, but I need you to know that I am so, so sorry.”

Your eyes were welling with tears and you bit your lip in a feeble effort to contain them. “Please just leave.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking, (Y/N). I never meant to hurt you, believe me. I would never hurt you-”

“Go,” you managed to choke out.

“(Y/N), please,” Dean begged, stepping toward you. “What I did was so wrong, I know it. But I love y-”

“NO!” you screamed, finally losing hold of the threads of control you’d been clinging to. Your entire body was quivering. “You don’t get to say that to me!”

Dean reached for you again and retracted his hands when you jerked away again. He held them at a careful distance, as if approaching a frightened animal in a cage. “I know. I know, (Y/N). I hurt you and I am so sorry. But I do lo-” 

“You slept with another woman!” you screeched and swung at Dean’s chest with your fist. “In our bed! You brought her into our home and you fucked her in our bed!”

At this point you were swinging wildly at any part of the man you could make contact with. 

“How could you do that to me? I trusted you! I loved you and you betrayed me! How- how could you- how could you do…” You couldn’t breathe anymore. You tried to take in a breath but it was like your lungs had just shut down. Your punches turned to frantic slaps.

Dean took notice and grabbed your wrists, pulling you closer. “(Y/N)? What’s wrong?”

There was a sudden loud knock on the door and someone screamed, “Pipe down! We’re trying to sleep!”

“Fuck off!” Dean screamed back and pushed you into a sitting position on the bed. He scrambled around the room until he found a paper bag and placed it into your hands.

You panted into the bag and after a few very long, painful moments you were finally able to pull in your first wisps of oxygen. Dean knelt in front of you, his hand trembling nervously on your knee.

Your sobs eventually subsided and your eyes slowly dried. The two of you sat in silence for several minutes, the warmth of Dean’s hand burning through the fabric of your sweatpants. And goddammit, you loved the feeling of it, the heat, the comfort it provided. You felt safer in that moment than you had in the last two weeks and you hated him for it.

“Why did you do it?” 

Dean’s didn’t react to the question. You were beginning to think he hadn’t heard you or maybe he just didn’t want to answer. Then his whisper came. “I was scared.”

“Scared of what?”

Another moment of silence. “Scared you were going to leave me.”

You looked up then. “What did I do to make you think I would leave you?”

Dean sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. “When we… When we got in that fight before you left and… You said you wanted out.”

You stared at Dean’s bowed head. “I meant out of this business.”

Dean scratched his head again. “I know. But, (Y/N), this business… this is my life.” He looked up and his eyes were full of so much pain it was almost enough to take your breath away again. “This is who I am. Hell, it’s the reason we met. I don’t know anything other than this life. And if you wanted to get out then you… you would have to leave me.”

You touched Dean’s hand. “I would never leave you.” Dean’s eyes sparked with hope and he squeezed your hand. You loosened your grip. “But what you did...”

The light died again. “I know, (Y/N). I… I am so sorry. But please… Don’t… don’t just leave. Don’t just run off. I need you. More than you know. We’re a family.”

A warm feeling settled in your stomach at his words and your rested your hand over your lower abdomen. Guess you did do it a lot.

You wanted to still be furious with Dean. But you just didn’t have the energy. And you had another growing life to think about. Life on the road was just going to get harder from here. You would never find the same kind of love and protection you had at the bunker with the Winchesters anywhere else.

Dean watched you carefully as you deliberated. His eyes were wide, earnest. 

Finally, you nodded. “I’ll come back to the bunker.” Dean began to smile and you stopped him with a look. “But this doesn’t mean we’re just going to fall back into how it was. Things are going to be different. Very different.”

Dean nodded. “I know, (Y/N). I understand.”

“No, Dean, I mean extremely different.” You stood and pulled the hospital papers out of your bag. 

You handed them to Dean who glanced over them with a confused expression. “What is this?” he asked.

“That is your kid, Dean.” You took a shaky breath. “I’m pregnant.”

Seconds ticked by. A minute. 

You had spent two weeks wondering what Dean’s reaction would be to this news. You had played out so many scenarios that you really didn’t know what you were expecting. 

But then Dean smiled and the light in it obliterated every doubt weighing on your heart. He stood and you invited yourself into his arms, locking yours around his waist and burying your face into his shoulder, fight long forgotten.

The two of you didn’t speak for a long while, just took comfort in each other’s embrace. And with every passing moment you felt lighter and lighter as his body heat melted the weight of worries off your shoulders and you knew without a doubt in your mind that everything would be fine.


End file.
